Demetri Beir, A Story, A Life
by James S Potter
Summary: My Harry Potter character's life in several chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another Fan Fiction based on Harry Potter

Some of the characters are mine

Others are J.K. Rowling's

Later mentioned

{Chapter 1}

{The Birth of a New Mystery}

One cold October day, actually it was a week from October's famous day, Halloween. In the town of Cambridge, Britain a new story to the big world of life would be written. A young couple new to the world of adulthood are unaware of the event that will change there lives forever. The couples got married no more than a couple months ago and now they are expecting a child. This child will be born not a normal human child and will never be one. The mother Verity Marie Beir was 9 months pregnant and was expecting any time. The father Cole Phillip Beir did not want this to happen, he wasn't ready for a child. On October 31, 2006 at 11:32 am Demetri Lucas Beir was born in Cambridge United Hospital.

He grew up with a normal family until he was 2 ½ years old, then his father brutally left his mother and him all alone to live in a that small 2 bedroom apartment with no money or forewarning. For most of his toddler and preschooler years helping and taking care of his mother. He helped clean, cook, manage the house and other simple and advanced chores for a young child to do. This is how he lived until he was 5 years old. Then things went down hill for the life of these two unlucky souls.

A man came to visit Demetri and his mother one day in august, his mother sent Demetri into his room and took the guest into the living room. Instinctively, he sneaked his way back downstairs to listen in on the conversation. He over heard the most shocking information he thought he would ever hear. His father Cole who he barley remembers was dead. He had died from a heart attack from a small earthquake.

One day he refused to go to the grocery store with her and now he regrets that, that store was robbed that very time she was there. This was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The robber took the shoppers hostage until his demands were fulfilled, he said if he didn't get what he wanted he was killing one of the hostages. The bobbies were just to stubborn and didn't meet his demands. So he did as he said he would he killed one hostage, that hostage was Verity Beir, Demetri's mother.

{I accept Feedback}


	2. Chapter 2

Yet another Fan Fiction based on Harry Potter

Some of the characters are mine

Others are J.K. Rowling's

Later mentioned

{Chapter 2}

{His Dumb Down Life}

Demetri after his mothers funeral and not having any family left he has sent to Cambridge Orphanage. Mr. Koppa the owner at the first visit pretended to be one of the nicest people on the face of the earth. This was not true as Demetri found this out over the course of his first night at the orphanage. That night he was beaten 3 times for talking back 4 times for fighting and once for not doing as told. He was told to wash the floors, clean the dishes before and after dinner, and to make his new bed on the floor in the corner. He was to sleep on the floor and a way from everyone because all the beds were taken and if he tried to set up near another orphan he would be spit at and beat up.

The Next day was twice as worst, his schedule was brutal. First he had to wake up a 7:00am sharp, if he didn't(and he didn't) he would be spanked by Koppa. Then he had to sweep the kitchen floor, then mop it. He ate cold oatmeal for breakfast. He had to re-paint the 5 year and 6 year old's bedrooms after that. Next, he had to clean the cobwebs off the cellar walls. Then there was a form of mush with chunks of corn and beef in it for lunch, also cold. After that he had to Pick up the livngroom, bedrooms, and Koppa's office. He had to do all that before he could have left over lunch for dinner. Then he went to sleep at 8:30pm. Every night he would look out the window and say:

"_**Someone out there is having a good life, sometime it will be me." **_

Every day went this way for a long time.

He got in several fights with several different people. One with Barry Henderson because he wanted Demetri's Lunch, Demetri, being week from all the chores, lost the fight and hasn't eaten because of this for weeks. Another fight was with Chester Fisher over nothing. Chester said it was because _**He looked at him funny, and instigated. **_

This went on all the way until a few months before his 11th birthday. This day in the year of 2017 a strange man came to the Orphanage looking for Demetri. The first thing he said to him was:

"_**Hello Mr. Beir, My name is **__**Neville Longbottomm and this is for you."**_


	3. Chapter 3

Yet another Fan Fiction based on Harry Potter

Some of the characters are mine

Others are J.K. Rowling's

Later mentioned

{Chapter 3}

{Good News}

Demetri looked at the envelope with his name on it. He turned it over and saw a weird seal on the back. He examined this seal, it said Hogwarts and had an unusual Crest on it. The man standing over him said:

"_**Go a head and open it don't be worried I'm an Ok person"**_

So that's what he did, Demetri slowly opened the envelope and took out the two pieces of parchment enclosed. One was a letter, and the other was some sort of list. The letter read like this:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<strong>_

_**Headmaster: Neville Longbottomm,**_

_**Dear Mr. Beir,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
>at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please<br>find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no<br>later than July 31.**_

_**Yours Sincerely.**_

_**Neville Longbottomm**_

_**Headmaster**_

"What does this mean, Mr. Longbottomm. Am I a, a wizard?" Demetri said while looking up at the tall strange man. "yes son you are, you are a wizard from muggle parents. Muggles are no magic beings. Soon enough another wizard family will take you to Diagon Alley to get your needed supplies. I will see you on September 1st 2017." After he said this the unusual man dissipated into thin air. Demetri then walked back inside and got back to his daily chores.


End file.
